


【楽ヤマ/82/乐大和】狂愛カタルシス

by Yomiria



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 21:11:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18507172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yomiria/pseuds/Yomiria
Summary: 警察paro通篇都是作者自己的醒脾集合，请提前避雷。如果你喜欢，很好，我们可以试着成为醒脾之友【监禁有失神有淫语无修正如果ok请继续





	【楽ヤマ/82/乐大和】狂愛カタルシス

八乙女乐把钥匙塞进锁眼的时候，铁门和铁链摩擦发出了沉闷的声响。  
当初买下这栋两层小楼的时候，就连九条天和十龙之家都不知道，他的目的仅仅是因为这间地下室。  
沉重的铁门推开的时候没有发出任何声音，这说明门轴润滑充足，应该是经常使用的。地下室的面积并不大，只在靠近天花板的地方有一扇很小的带铁栏的窗，些微的阳光从铁窗射入，照在房间中央的人脸上。  
code name：256的幕后领袖，在这之前他的身份是爱七署署长二阶堂大和，八乙女乐的恋人。  
他转过脸，原本仿佛发呆一般的空白神情在看到进来的人的瞬间，他的眼底似乎出现了类似于不屑或是嘲讽的情绪。  
火从八乙女腹部深处窜出，他揪起男人的衣领，用力将他压在墙上，金属的碰撞和摩擦声传来，那是男人脚上的镣铐。他透过镜片直视着男人墨绿的眼，那深处似乎有着读不透的疯狂，他掐住男人的下颌，撬开他的牙齿将舌头探了进去。  
用力咬扯着对方的下唇，八乙女的舌尖肆意搅动着，听着男人从喉咙深处溢出对空气的渴求。他逼得更加紧迫，不放过二阶堂每一处的敏感点。

当他听到恋人背叛的消息和他的真实身份时，他根本拒绝着相信这一切。然而独自追踪着黑暗组织的领袖，当两人终于在黑暗的仓库中对峙的时候，他看到了阴影下二阶堂的面孔。  
啊——他心想，这个人不爱我，或许从一开始他便是带着某种目的接近我的吧。  
他端起手中的枪，然而颤抖的手指却根本无法控制。他想象着，只要轻轻地扣动食指，子弹就会穿过男人的心脏，他会向后坠落，被染成一片嫣红。他的四肢抽搐着，血沫从他扭曲的嘴角溢出，然后光芒将会从他墨绿色的眼中消失。  
他在恍惚中听到男人的声音——他手中的枪被握在男人手中，抵在那人胸口。但是，他再也握不住枪柄，他看见男人愉快吊起的嘴角，然后靠近夺走了他的呼吸。  
那是二阶堂的味道，他们曾经接吻过、互相索求着对方的身体、在至近的距离倾诉着爱意。然而，男人将他的枪扔在地上，分开的双唇间扯出一道银丝。  
男人舔着唇角，从上方俯视着他，说：“eagle eye，你勃起了。”

“嘶——”  
刺痛从八乙女唇角传来，他尝到嘴里蔓延开来的血腥味。从他的禁锢中挣脱出去的二阶堂靠在墙上，一边喘气一边舔着嘴角的唾液。他勾起一个戏谑的笑，目光慢慢移到下方。  
“eagle eye，你勃起了。”  
“闭嘴！”  
男人的面容与记忆中渐渐重合，八乙女按住他的头让他跪在自己身前，皮带松开的金属声带着一丝危险的意味。八乙女挺立的阴茎从内裤中弹出来，擦过二阶堂的脸颊，他掐着男人的上颌关节，把涨大的阴茎塞了进去。  
龟头摩擦着二阶堂的扁桃体，口腔内略高的温度让八乙女的神志有一瞬间的恍惚。

在无人的仓库的那一晚，二阶堂撑开他的内裤，跨坐在他腰上的记忆又再次浮现出来。他并没能把暴露了真实身份的“前”男友抓捕归案，他们在墙角的阴影里接吻，他的双手从二阶堂的衣服下摆探入。二阶堂居高临下地看着他，眼底甚至有一些怜悯，他扭动着腰肢，把八乙女的阴茎完全吞入的甬道剧烈地收缩着，一点一滴地蚕食着，掠夺着八乙女的理智。然后他啃咬着二阶堂泛红的乳头，挺身把自己死掉的爱情射在了二阶堂体内。  
欢爱过后，他也不清楚为什么会眼睁睁地看着二阶堂逃走，那个男人就像是阴影中的骗术师，嗤笑着在黑暗中隐去身影。  
如果这就是结束的话或许一切就会回归正常了，然而犯罪组织Diner R出现在了爱七町，那之中还有着八乙女曾经的搭档——Thousand Eyes，那个男人的目的是NO.2的性命。八乙女乐也不知道为什么会采取这样擅自的行动，等他回过神来，Diner R已经被缉拿归案，TRG三人都得到了晋升，以及，对外公开宣称已经死亡的NO.2，则被藏匿在八乙女家中，开始了长达两年的监禁生活。

“——唔！”  
八乙女的上半身剧烈地跳动了一下，他从回忆中脱离出来，却发现二阶堂跪在他身前，双手揉捏着他的囊袋，舌尖勾勒过他的冠状沟，顺势移动到先段的裂口，然后用力一吸——  
“——！”  
八乙女用力推开二阶堂，从他嘴里抽出的阴茎先段渗出透明的液体，在二阶堂的眼镜上留下一道显目的痕迹。二阶堂后脑勺撞在墙上，于是他便保持着歪靠着的姿态，唾液从他勾起一侧的嘴角溢出。  
狂气，妖冶，让人忍不住想要用力地侵犯他。  
他说。  
“射出来会比较好哦～”  
“啊——这是自然。”  
逆光中，八乙女面色冷峻地俯视着半靠在墙上的男人，然后他用力扣住男人的手腕将他拎起来，用近乎撕扯的力道将裤子从他身下剥离。然后，他一只手摁住二阶堂的后脑勺让他贴在墙上，一鼓作气地顶了进去。  
“就算要射，也只会射在你的里面。”  
他贴在二阶堂耳畔，牙齿用力地啃咬着他的耳垂。  
“……哼、哈哈……正义的、eagle eye……竟然会把黑暗组织的首领监禁在自己家里……还只想着和我做爱——！”  
八乙女根本没有回应二阶堂毫无意义的挑衅，他只是掐着二阶堂的腰，更加用力地顶到最深处。  
尽管没有做任何的扩张，然而长达两年间激烈的交合，已经成为常态的内射，让二阶堂下半身的柔韧度变得非常适合八乙女乐。虽然确实还是会有些紧，但那并不妨碍八乙女的挺进，不如说这样更让他容易兴奋。  
“……啊！……啊～”  
二阶堂墨绿色的眼仁向上翻起，露出带着血丝的眼白，眼泪和唾液乱七八糟地糊在他脸上。八乙女的阴茎一下一下地摩擦着他的前列腺顶进最深处，他的上半身痉挛着，白浊的液体喷溅在他的腹部和墙壁之间。  
“……啊～哈——哈——”  
二阶堂的侧脸贴在墙上，八乙女从身后箍住他，牙齿摩擦着他的后脖颈。  
他在射出来的同时，嘴唇贴在精疲力尽的二阶堂耳畔。他说。  
“离结束还早着呢，二阶堂——”

泛着白银的金属箍在骨节明显得有些病态的小麦色手腕上，被铁链连接着吊在他头顶。二阶堂赤裸着的上半身零星地散部着或深或浅的红痕，才刚高潮后他全身几乎一点力气也榨取不出来。八乙女脱下衬衣扔在一旁，他眺望半跪着的二阶堂，端正而帅气的脸上终于出现了一丝笑意。  
他说，“这风景真不错。”  
“哼、你兴趣也很不错。”  
“托你的福，彼此彼此。”  
他随手从一旁的架子上抓起一根长长的物体，九颗珠子从小到大排列着。八乙女对道具并没有任何明显的好恶，那不过是一种工具罢了。虽说在刚射完的状态下，直接进行第二轮也不是不可以，但是他并不介意多花一点时间。  
第一颗珠子非常顺利地塞入二阶堂的肛门，还残留在里面的八乙女的精液似乎起到了很好的润滑作用。然后是第二颗、第三颗——到第五颗到时候，二阶堂的上半身非常明显地痉挛了一下，垂在两腿间的阴茎又再次半昂起头。八乙女嗤笑着，继续缓慢地塞入第六颗，意味不明的单音节从二阶堂喉咙深处溢出，已经完全挺立起来的先端渗出了透明的液体。  
黑色的皮带圈在根部，勒紧的瞬间二阶堂嘴里蹦出了有些上扬的“咿——！”，珠子还在继续塞入，二阶堂全身一阵细密的颤栗，更多的透明液体涌出，顺着筋脉浸湿了他的大腿内侧。  
然而就到此为止了。  
塞进三分之二的珠子停住了，保持着在肛门内的状态，然而珠子直径已经足以贴紧甬道的内部，只要稍微收缩括约肌它就能完美地蹭到前列腺。  
八乙女贴近二阶堂的上半身，他看着二阶堂依然轻微地痉挛着，发出低沉的笑声。“你自己收缩了吧。”他说，牙齿咬住二阶堂挺立而肿胀的乳头。  
“咿——！”  
痛！  
但是和疼痛同时存在的猛烈的刺激，八乙女用力拉扯着、啃噬着，舌尖挤进中央的凹陷，唾液和空气振动发出淫靡的水声。  
“你这、变态……”  
“嘴上这么说，你不也挺享受的么。”  
“你妈的享——啊～！”  
另一边的乳头也用手指碾过，然后用力扯起来再弹回去。二阶堂再也没有完整地讲出一句清晰的台词，毫无意义的单音节从他嘴里蹦出来，混合着黏黏糊糊的唾液。  
八乙女乐继续玩弄着二阶堂大和因为充血肿胀而开始出现颗粒感的乳头，他突然觉得似乎也没有想象中那么兴奋，他发现或许他只是单纯地感到腻了，他有些烦躁地吐掉嘴里含着的凸起，撩起手背抹了一下嘴角的唾液。  
获得了片刻的喘息，二阶堂大和终于可以榨出一点精力调整了一下呼吸。他神志已经开始有些恍惚，但是有的事情并不需要多么清醒，那根本就只需要本能就可以完成。  
“哈哈、要是被人知道正义的使者在私下是这副模样，真叫人笑掉大牙……”  
“哼，刚才还连话都说不清楚的人讲什么屁话。”  
八乙女一边脱着裤子，一边应和着二阶堂毫无意义的嘴炮。他又勃起了，或者说已经肿胀地快到极限了。  
“不过二阶堂，你叫的时候真让人兴奋，光是听着我就快射了。”  
“放屁！你他妈的迟漏混蛋——っ！”  
“啊？你说什么？我没听——见——！”  
扯出来的串珠尖端还沾着一些疑似八乙女乐精液的液体，他把串珠扔在一边，挺起腰身顶了进去。  
“——啊啊啊っ！混——！”  
二阶堂被他撞得一阵抽搐，肉棒和液体摩擦的水声，混杂着铁链晃动的脆响。二阶堂的脑袋不由自主地向后仰起到极限，贴在脸颊两侧的鬓发粘成一团，不知是眼泪还是唾液还是汗水的液体顺着淌下，滑过凸起的喉结，然后是锁骨、胸口。  
被肉壁紧紧包裹着，八乙女能感觉到二阶堂的体内温度越来越高，他的呼吸也逐渐急促起来。在眼前是二阶堂修长的脖颈，喉结甚至突出到有些病态的程度。  
真是……碍眼。  
他回过神来的时候，交叠在一起大拇指已经摁住了二阶堂的喉结，接着中指和食指按在了两侧的颈动脉，噗通、噗通——那是有些过速的脉搏。  
“……哈哈、啊——再、用点力啊。”  
伴随着仿佛惊醒一般的神志，他听见二阶堂低沉的声音，那就好像魔鬼一样。  
“这样根本、一点感觉……啊～也、没有呢！”  
“——っ!”  
“啊……呃啊……”  
他知道自己的手指在用力，在收缩。颈动脉的脉搏变得强烈起来，他的拇指挤压着气管里的空气，听见二阶堂喉咙深处发出窒息的声音。他居高临下地看着二阶堂猛然收缩的瞳孔，然后停住了。  
他说。  
“你不会如愿的。你的命是我的，你的全部都是我的！”  
他的指甲陷进了二阶堂的肉里，但是他并没有夺走二阶堂的呼吸，他只是狠狠地，用牙齿咬住二阶堂的嘴唇。  
然后在激烈的抽插中，八乙女再次射在了二阶堂体内。

八乙女把阴茎抽出来的时候，带出了大量白浊的液体，淌在地上洇出一片阴影。二阶堂低垂着头，墨绿色的瞳孔涣散着，唾液还在从他微张的嘴角溢出。八乙女喘着气，他的视线落在二阶堂被分开的两腿之间，根部被皮带紧紧绑住的阴茎依然挺立着，尖端渗出来的液体早已将大腿内侧全部浸湿。他伸出手去，在碰到那根物体的瞬间，二阶堂轻微地痉挛了一下，发出了只剩下韵母的，没有任何意义的单音节。然后皮带被松开，一直找不到出口的精液全都喷涌出来，甚至还有些溅到了八乙女的脸上。  
他面无表情地舔掉溅在嘴边的液体，然后手掌包覆了上去。  
“……っ！”  
二阶堂的脑子现在像是一团浆糊，所有的一切都仿佛隔着一层纱，只有下体传来的剧烈的快感侵蚀着他的神经。八乙女的手指持续揉捏着刚射完的肉棒，拇指黏过尖端的裂口，然后掐住冠状沟，仅仅是手指的温度，却高得烫人。  
他全身抽搐着，在再次射出来的瞬间，他的意识被抽离……

八乙女乐松开了二阶堂的阴茎，那里依然有透明的液体在断断续续地喷出，已经完全昏厥过去的二阶堂时不时地抽搐着，含混的单音节不受控制地从他喉咙深处溢出。  
八乙女长长地呼出一口气，他指尖颤抖着，从二阶堂脸上摘下眼镜，拨开贴在他额前湿透的头发。然后他吻了上去，额头、眼睛、脸颊上的泪痕、最后是嘴唇，轻柔得像是对待易碎的东西那样。  
二阶堂闭着双眼，被眼泪浸湿的睫毛还在微微颤抖。只有在这种时候，他看起来才这么温顺。八乙女发出一声只有他自己能听见的叹息，用指腹摩挲着他五官的轮廓。  
“咔嗒”  
箍在二阶堂手腕上的镣铐被松开，他向前坠落，被八乙女接住拥进怀里。他找到了他垂在地上的手，十指相扣，然后亲吻着他手腕上被勒出的青紫，亲吻着他脖子上自己的指印，亲吻着他赤裸的肌肤上所有自己留下的痕迹，小心翼翼地，像对待易碎品那样。  
然后他们的身体再次连接在一起。他把二阶堂的双手环在自己脖子上，扶住他的后脑勺，手指插进墨绿色的发梢，然后让二阶堂的脑袋靠在他的肩窝里。他温柔地亲吻着二阶堂的颈动脉，微弱的，平稳的，那是人类活着的证明。  
紧紧贴在一起的肌肤，八乙女能清楚地感知到他们温度的差异，二阶堂的体温一直都比他低，就好像他们之间永恒的温差。  
ＮＯ2.不爱eagle eye，但是八乙女乐却无可救药地深爱着二阶堂大和。  
啊——坏掉的究竟是你，还是我呢。  
温热的液体滑过八乙女高挺的鼻梁，消失在墨绿色的发间。  
那是低沉而又压抑的，只有八乙女乐自己才能听见，也只能让自己听见的声音。  
“啊.……啊……大和……愛してる”  
然后他再次射在了二阶堂的体内。


End file.
